Deseos
by Erz
Summary: Lo miró fijamente a los ojos esperando que él prosiguiera, sin embargo esto no sucedía, Gray simplemente le devolvía la mirada en absoluto silencio. Juvia por su parte, fingiendo que nada sucedía dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y tomó las riendas del asunto.


**Deseos**

—Nada.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó en su lugar original mientras suspiraba; no podía encontrar nada que le fuese útil y eso comenzaba a desanimarla. Volvió a mirar el estante repleto de libros que tenía delante de ella y comenzó otra vez con su tarea de hallar el texto ideal, pasando el dedo y la vista edición por edición para no perderse de nada.

Al cabo de un rato, y después de haber inspeccionado la estantería completa se rindió. Levy le había sugerido ir a la biblioteca del gremio mientras la muchacha de baja estatura buscaba en su habitación algo que pudiera servirle. Al menos en la biblioteca no había tenido éxito, esperaba que su inteligente amiga corriera con otra suerte.

—Aquí no hay nada que me ayude a conquistar a Gray- _sama_ —susurró para sí misma cerrando los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras hundía la cabeza en sus hombros, se permitió quedarse en la misma posición y estado de ánimo en la que estaba un rato más, para luego poder volver a la parte superior del gremio como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Juvia —la muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar detrás de ella que una voz muy conocida proclamaba su atención. Restregando rápidamente sus ojos se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que desde hacía un tiempo era la única capaz de producir todo tipo de emociones en ella, ¿en qué momento Gray había llegado ahí y cómo es que no se había percatado en lo absoluto?

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos esperando que él prosiguiera, sin embargo esto no sucedía, Gray simplemente le devolvía la mirada en absoluto silencio. Juvia por su parte, fingiendo que nada sucedía dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro y tomó las riendas del asunto.

—Gray- _sama_ —comenzó la muchacha, sin embargo se vio callada bruscamente por el mago de hielo, quien posó sus labios sobre los de ella de manera sorpresiva. No fueron más que unos pocos segundos cuando sintió como el muchacho movía un poco sus labios sobre los de la fémina, esperando respuesta de la misma.

Cerró los ojos al momento en el que le correspondía la sorpresiva caricia. Sintió como las manos del muchacho se posicionaban a cada lado de su cintura, permitiéndose así subir las suyas hasta el cuello de él, entrelazándolas en su nuca. Poco a poco el beso que no vio venir comenzó a tornarse más agresivo; convirtiéndose en una batalla por saciar un deseo nunca expresado.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían acercado tanto el uno al otro que sus torsos se juntaban levemente. Gray, todavía con sus manos posadas en la cintura de Juvia comenzó a llevar lentamente una de ellas hasta los glúteos de la muchacha, apoderándose de uno de ellos con un posesivo agarre, mientras ella dejaba escapar un leve gemino sobre los labios de él.

La maga de agua se limitó nada más a bajar una de sus manos al pecho del muchacho para acariciarlo, mientras que la otra la llevaba hasta el alborotado cabello negro de él. El beso no disminuía su intensidad, pero sí lo hacía el agarre que el hombre tenía en su glúteo; la mano que antes había estado ahí había bajado poco a poco hasta el muslo de la muchacha, colándose por la larga abertura de su falda y acariciando todo pedazo de piel que se cruzara por su camino. En un excitado impulso, la poseedora de las hebras azuladas se atrevió a subir la misma pierna que recibía la atención de Gray y rodearlo por la cadera con ella.

—¡Juvia!

Sobresaltada, la muchacha profirió un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, se había perdido tanto en su imaginación que no le prestó atención en lo absoluto al muchacho que seguía plantado delante de ella.

—¿Me escuchaste? Tenemos una misión, es hora de irnos —repitió Gray cansinamente, cuando notó que ésta vez sí había sido escuchado se dio media vuelta retirándose del sitio.

La muchacha dejó escapar un suspiro echando a andar detrás de él, aquella escena que tanto había causado en su interior no había sido más que uno de sus deseos más sucios. Definitivamente tendría que dejar de leer las novelas románticas y eróticas que Levy y Erza le prestaban, le estaban afectando de sobremanera a su ya muy creativa imaginación.

* * *

Bueno pues, muchas gracias por haber leído mi primer Gruvia, espero les haya gustado.  
Nos vemos~


End file.
